My Heart Beats Only For You
by Obsessed With Chace
Summary: When doubt sweeps Gabriella's mind, can Troy let her know that she is the only one for him? Rated M!


**Hey everyone! After 4 years i have eventually came crawling back and after reading the first fanfic i had written, i decided to spice it up so here we go! **

**I will see you at the end where you's can leave a review and tell me how delicious is Troy! I do not own characters just the storyline!**

* * *

The early morning sun eased in through the open curtains of the bedroom, with the curtains blowing soothingly due to the gentle breeze. The blissful Gabriella Montez woke to the sudden brightness of the blinding sun scorching into the room. She smiled and she stretched her aching muscles as she remembered what today was and lazily reached her hand out in hope to come in contact with the muscular chest she fell asleep on last night, sated after a night of hot loving sex. However, she frowned when all she found was a cold, empty spot where her loving boyfriend should have been and where he had been only hours ago when they finally succumbed to sleep.

"_Troy! Put me down!" _

_Gabriella giggled as Troy lifted her off the sofa she was lying on and put her over his shoulders, running up the stairs into the bedroom._

"_Shush you! I haven't seen my girl in two days, so excuse me if I'm in a bit of a rush to see her all naked on my bed. Didn't you miss me too, baby girl?" _

_Gabriella rolled her eyes as she can hear the pout in her boyfriend's voice. She was going to answer but she got momentarily distracted by the slither of skin of Troy's back as he ran up the stairs. Damn, she had one hot man! Every inch of his body was like an Adonis, begging to be worshipped and tasted. She absentmindedly ran her hand over the bare skin on show to her and reached under the waistband of his boxers to squeeze his ass. She smirked when she felt his quiver and as he stumbled against the doorframe into his bedroom. She squealed as he threw her on to the bed, making her bounce. She gulped loudly at his predatory stance at the foot of the bed. His cerulean eyes darkened and a smirk appeared on his beautiful face. _

"_Sweetheart, you shouldn't have done that. You definitely shouldn't have done that." He pulled his t-shirt over his head all while staring into his girlfriend's eyes. He watched them widen as they took in his chiselled abs and the happy trail leading down into his boxers. He watched as she brought her tongue out to lick her dry lip, "Gabriella, strip. Now."_

_His demand laced with desire was the epitome of perfection for Gabi and oh how she lived to hear that voice. She looked up into his eyes and slowly sat up and kneeled on the bed so she was now eye level to Troy. She bit her lip as she unbuttoned Troy's shirt from her body, the checkered shirt hiding her perfect tanned skin from Troy. She teased him by slowly unbuttoning the top, revealing her lacy black bra. Troy groaned feeling a tightness in his jeans. She said nothing as she took the shirt off and threw it beside his t-shirt. She slid her hands down her chest and over her bra, moaning as they made contact with her aroused nipples. They continued down her toned stomach until they reached the top of her lace thong. She ran a finger along the waist band then tugged them down, revealing herself to Troy._

_Troy shifted himself, feeling very uncomfortable as his arousal made itself very clear. The sight of his naked girlfriend placed him into gear as he crawled onto the bed and over Gabi until he was face to face with his love. He placed a kiss on her cheek trailing kisses onto her neck then taking her earlobe between his teeth, he pulled on in it, "You are so sexy baby. The things you do to me. All I could think about was coming home to you and taking you. Fucking you." He grinded his crotch onto Gabi's pussy, the jeans creating a friction that Gabriella craved._

"_Please Troy, I need you so much. I need you to touch me." Troy complied and took Gabi's lips in a passionate kiss while gliding his fingers up and down her wet folds. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed down on her clit and two long fingers made their way inside of her. Toy set a steady pace and broke the kiss, both lovers gasping for air. Troy brought his lips down and bit on her neck and marked her while adding a third finger into her pussy. Gabriella was feeling ecstasy like never before as Troy growled into her neck, "Cum Brie. Fuck cum for me now." She gasped for air and moaned out Troy's name like a prayer._

_As she came down from her high she brought her hands up to the back of Troy's neck and brought him down roughly onto her lips, biting on his lips as he leaned over her with one arm supporting him on the pillow beside her head. Gabriella dragged her hands down over his chest and pulled on his sensitive nipples and grinning as his arm buckled beside her. She pushed him until he was now lying on the bed and she was straddling him. She kissed down his chest and used her tongue to trace the lines leading down to where her hands had been in the process of taking his jeans and boxers off. Troy needing to be less confined helped her loose the rest of his clothes letting his hard cock be free for Gabriella to appreciate. She ran a finger down his erection, noticing it tremble. "Brie I'm ready to explode like right now, so can you sort of hurry up and let me get inside of you?"_

_Gabriella giggled and muttered "aye aye captain" as she positioned herself over his cock and sunk down. Both lovers let out a satisfied sigh and moved simultaneously. Gabriella grinded herself on top of Troy's hardness as he met her hips with thrusts of his own while gripping onto her waist._

"_Shit baby, I'm gonna cum."_

_Me too love, fuck cum for me baby Brie."_

_Gabriella collapsed onto Troy's chest gasping for air after her intense orgasm. Troy closed his eyes while nuzzling his nose into Gabi's neck. "Mmmm baby that was just… wow." Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes and before sleeping she whispered "I love you Bolton."_

* * *

Troy Bolton was Gabriella Montez's boyfriend of 3 years and he was the perfect boyfriend. He was loving, kind, smart, hot and just all together perfect with his gorgeous, sandy coloured hair. She never thought she could fall in love so fast especially for the total jock boy that Troy was. He was captain of the basketball team and who was she? She was just Gabriella Montez the smart, geeky girl that everyone made fun of and wanted her to do their homework for them. She never thought in a million years that anyone would like her, never mind the hottest boy in school. She smiled hopelessly as she remembered the day Troy asked her to be his girlfriend.

_Gabriella was walking down the school corridor when she was suddenly pulled into spare classroom by strong muscular arms around her waist. She screamed and used the chemistry book she was holding to slap the forearm currently holding a hand to her mouth._

"_Owww! Shit Gabs it's me. What the hell!" _

_Troy immediately dropped his hands, letting Gabriella turn around and meet Troy's pained expression. "And how was I supposed to know that it was you. Huh Wildcat? I don't really have eyes on the back of my head and I certainly don't have hot boys pulling me into classrooms between 6__th__ and 7__th__ period!"_

_Troy smirked, "you think I'm hot?"_

_Gabriella blushed and cast her eyes downward, "That's not the point! What's this about Troy?"_

_Troy brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck and then took a deep breath, "Ok just hear me out. I know this isn't the most romantic setting for this to happen but I just sort of had a brain wave and I had to just act on it. Brie you are amazing, brilliant actually. And I had such an amazing time ice skating and you looked so beautiful. Not that you don't look beautiful now, well you look really sexy now. Shit I said that out loud…" Troy took a step back and covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath._

_Gabriella looked confused but took a step forwards towards Troy and took his hands in her own and whispered, "You wanna start again Wildcat?"_

_Troy laughed, "Please!" He intertwined their fingers and looked Gabriella in the eye and asked "Will you be my girlfriend?" She froze and her mouth dropped open while Troy looked on patiently yet nervous._

"_You're joking right Troy? Where's everyone else at, if this is a prank, it's really not funny."_

_Troy shook his head with wide eyes "No Gabs no I'm serious. I…I can show you better than tell you," He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. She gasped against his lips in shock but soon kissed him back. She could feel the love and the sincerity in the kiss and just knew that he was telling the truth. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers and she raised her arms around his neck and played with the strands of hair resting along his neck. She closed her eyes and whispered, "of course I'll be your girlfriend Troy, as if I would say no!" _

_Troy laughed and kissed her nose._

Gabriella blinked her brown eyes as she came back to the present and turned her head softly to the left and the smile that graced her lips with the memories disappeared when she found a note on the pillow next to her.

**Hey baby**

**You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. I've gone to basketball training, and then Chad and I are heading to the Lakers match. I'm sure Sharpay will keep you busy anyway so you won't miss me too much (as if, you can't live a day without me, you told me so!). I'll be back tomorrow as soon as I can babe. I love you Sweetheart.**

**Troy xx**

Gabriella breathed out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes so to not let her tears fall. He's gone away again. Troy was obsessed with basketball; Gabriella was starting to think he was more in a relationship with that bloody ball than he was with her. All through High School she was always second best and even now 2 years later Troy's first priority was to watch some Lakers team shoot balls through hoops and score touchdowns. Of course she was supportive for Troy to follow his dreams and be who he wanted to be but a relationship is meant to involve just the two of them not Troy, Gabriella and the basketball.

A sudden vibration broke her out of her trance and when she glanced at the phone she reluctantly answered to the shrill screams coming from the other end.

"Gabiii!"

"Hey, Shar"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Gabs tell me."

"Troy left for basketball again. I didn't even get a goodbye. "

"Oh Gabs I'm sorry...Wait he's away today?"

"Yep."

"I've a bloody right mind to run down to that court and pull him by the ear back to you."

"Shar there's no point, he's long gone now."

"Yeah well it hasn't stopped me before when Zeke didn't come home."

"And look where that ended up Shar. No offense but I don't want to cause a scene, It's just between me and him I suppose."

"I know babe. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Not really Shar."

"How about I come over and we have a girly day? Stay in our pjs, watch chick flicks and eat ice cream?"

"I would love that. Sounds like a plan."

"Be there in 20 mins"

"Ok and thanks. Love you Shar."

"Love you too Gabs."

Gabriella hung up and laughed at her best friend. No matter what was wrong with her Sharpay never let her down and always made her smile. She got up and walked downstairs to get the place ready for her "girly" day with Sharpay. 30 minutes later, they both were sitting on the couch with blankets around them and eating cartons of ice-cream watching The Notebook. Sharpay was honestly the best friend Gabriella could ask for. She didn't talk about Troy at all, just walked through the door and immediately swept Gabi up in a monster hug. She knew Gabriella so well and knew that she didn't want to talk about Troy. This wasn't the first time he did this. Basketball was forever happening in Troy's life. Gabriella couldn't concentrate on the movie; her mind was in overdrive thinking about Troy.

Why wasn't he here? Why hasn't he called? Is basketball more important than me? Would Troy pick me over basketball? Does he even love me? Her heart broke as she thought of this last question and the back of her eyes burned and she blinked fast so not to let her best friend see she was so upset but she couldn't stop them. Before the first one could reach down her tanned cheek Sharpay was hugging her friend and telling her it was ok and to let it out.

"Good job I brought these!" The blonde said as she pulled out a maxi sized box of tissues and the brunette laughed through her tears though the sadness and pain could still be seen through her brown bloodshot eyes. Sharpay couldn't stand to see her friend so distraught and her first instincts were to find Troy and murder him for hurting Gabriella.

Four movies, 6 cartons of ice-cream later, the girls were suddenly disturbed by the beeping of Gabi's phone.

**Hey baby Brie,**

**Just arrived in LA and heading to my hotel. I miss you but you know I love my basketball! I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.**

**Troy x**

Gabriella's heart broke. He's not even in the same state as her let alone with her right now. She didn't want to cry over him anymore. She loved him more than her own life but she guessed that the feeling wasn't mutual. Sharpay noticed how upset Gabi was and suggested "Why don't you go take a shower and relax for a bit and I'll clean up?"

Gabriella didn't want her friends to pick up after her but she knew better than to fight with Sharpay. So she picked herself up and trudged up the stairs into the en suite and took a long, hot, soothing shower hoping to forget about her troubles for at least for 15 minutes. After she showered she put on a pair of sweats and brushed her hair back while thinking about her and Troy's first date.

_It was a cold autumn's night and Troy took her ice-skating down at the rink near their neighbourhood. _

"_Troy I don't know about this. I have never done it before! I can't walk on normal ground let alone on ice!_

_Troy laughed and gave her a hug. "C'mon it'll be fun. I swear I won't let anything happen you."_

_Gabriella smiled into Troy's shoulder and mumbled into his coat, "Pinkie promise?"_

_Troy noticed that Gabi was shivering and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her up and in an effort to get her to liven up to the idea, he joked, "I Troy Alexander Bolton pinkie promise that Gabriella Anne Montez has my undivided attention at all times and I will dutifully look after her so that she will not fall." She giggled and lifted her little finger to join with his._

_They both put on their skates and Troy grabbed Gabriella's gloved hand and guided her onto the ice steadying her as she slipped on her first step. "Woah there babe." _

_Gabriella sharply turned her head at the pet name, staring at Troy with wide eyes as he blushed and apologised "Sorry slip of the tongue Gabs." Gabriella smiled and elbowed him playfully, "I didn't really mind." Troy smirked and stuck out his tongue, "well then babe let's see what you've got!"_

_Gabriella was truthfully scared but Troy held her hand and guided her across the ice not letting go of her hand for a split moment. She loved how caring he was back then and how he made her feel like she was the only person in the world by just looking at her. She missed those days._

* * *

She sighed aloud and walked down the stairs and into the sitting room only to be met by music by her favourite band and pink rose petals sprayed along the floor. The room was filled alight with candles that were placed all around the room. A blanket was set on the floor with a picnic basket placed on it. Gabriella stood in shock at the romantic sight before her, wondering what the hell was going on. She gasped silently as two familiar arms wrapped around her petite waist and lips attacked her neck.

"Troy" she gasped as tears came to her eyes.

"You didn't actually think I would go away, did you?" Troy breathed in her ear.

She turned round in his arms, " I honestly thought you did. Troy I was a wreck all day. How could you make me believe you forgot! I was devastated. I thought you went away to basketball like you've always done for the last few months and I was just forgotten about. That today wasn't important. That I wasn't important." Gabriella now had tears running down her cheeks as she couldn't keep them in.

Troy held his grip on her waist tighter. "What? You thought you weren't important? Baby you're the most important thing in my life."

"Really Troy? How the fuck was I supposed to believe that. I'm lucky to see you half the time. I thought I'd wake up this morning to kisses and "I love you's" not to an empty bed! How am I supposed to compete to the other love in your life?"

"Gabriella. Listen to me love. Yeah, I love basketball but it's not basketball I rush home to everyday to see. It's not basketball I want to hold and tell that everything will be ok. It's not basketball that I want to kiss and say I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul."

Gabriella wanted to clear any doubts in her mind so she asked, "would you pick me over basketball Troy? Please don't lie. I don't think I could handle it"

Troy's eyes widened as it dawned on him that he's been giving his Brie doubts about the extent of his love for her. "Brie, I would pick you in a heartbeat."

Gabriella's tears ran down her cheek and Troy brushed them away with the pad of his thumb, "I love you Troy."

Troy sighed happily and smiled " I love you too baby, and by the way, happy anniversary."

* * *

**How cute is Troy! Tell me what you think! Troy will have a picnic with you if you do ;)**

**Love Moonz**


End file.
